combative_scalingfandomcom-20200213-history
Intellect list
1/4 (Basic Brain) Non-Sentient to Average 2/4 (Relative Thinker) Average to Genius -Reaching to Gifted is basis of how comparisons could work for the lesser intelligent being somewhat comparable making them Above Average or ones significantly superior to Gifted making them a likely Genius. -If the character gets one point from the genius requirements, they are gifted. 3/4 (Solve Master) Genius to Nigh-Omniscient -The multiple requirements for a character reaching to Solve Master is by three points to reach up to extraordinary Genius is by nine points, Super Genius is 27 points. * Have at least an IQ of 140 of at least average challenging IQ test, this will count as 1 point, double this IQ will count as two. * If the character has an immeasurable IQ they will gain nine points. * Pass all grades perfectly from a 12 year track record, pass perfectly for the next 12 years gets an extra point. * Solve puzzels or mysterys successfully within half a year for a 10 year track record. * Surpass a gifted intellectual (Not a incompetent so called Gifted) alongside with over 5 people that are not under the 2/4 intellect scaling by succeeding 75% of the time. If the character can out smart more than double a gifted or the other 5 2/4 members than another point shall be given, but a opponent gifted must be involved with no gifted helping out the character. * The inventions the character makes for the era have to stand out greatly superior to more than 75% of all the characters within an era. * They have to beat extremely challenging and seemingly unlikely to win situations with a very little materials to work with against a situation that has more materials against them. * Have to be a master psychological manipulator. * Have to have a photographic memory. * Be able to defeat opponents at least 1.25 times more powerful than me by at least attack potency, striking strength, with no 1/4 to 2/4 weakness immunity exploited, and the speed cannot be under the equalization. * Has to have to a detective record in surpassing more than the 2/4 intellect 99% of all the detectives on Earth (Usually a heliocentric one) * Has to have an encyclopedia of having knowledge among all books within a college level library. * If at a child age under 10 can successfully solve difficult situations that are meant for highly educated strategist, doctors or detectives in less than a half a year with no severe sign of downgrade to living up to adulthood (age 21) will count as a point. * If they are in between age 10 to 21 they have do this two times better than what the previous heading did. * Has to be at least 75% successful in charsma, and persuasion among at least human minded individuals. * Has to be able to create a civilized foundation more than ten times better from starting from not even being political figure in less than reaching age 50 of their life time. Failing to do so in between age 50 to 100 has to do it 100 times better. * Has to be labeled and intellectually comparable to a Genius level character. * Higher learning level that is meant for characters that can learn to higher levels of academics that is 5 years higher the usual age learning level. * Can multi-task at least five battles at the same time. 4/4 (Incomprehensible) Nigh-Omniscient or higher It should be noted that the consideration of having a status as of a IQ of Infinity does not qualify as Nigh-Omniscient for 4/4 but at the bare minimum transcends any concept of dimensional level sized intelligence.